First Love
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: Kira is taken as the next victuim to the two twins of a sleepy town, but when one of the twins falls for her, will they still kill her or settle for something? *Contains some violence* *sexual scenes in chapters*
1. Chapter 1

The dusty yellow school bus came to a halt at one end of a deserted road. It stretched for miles and was just dust and sand. Kira looked desperately at the bus driver, but he just simply shrugged. She began the walk down this long road with only a small back pack.

_Let the wind take you anywhere_

Yeah, she thought. I might do just that, if there was any kind of breeze. Along she trudged for what seemed like days but was only a few hours. As she walked, she noticed a sign that has become rusted and almost unreadable. It pointed to a small town only 1 more mile left. Kira walked and walked, until a small gap in a hedge lead into a large open street. About 5 houses stood on either side and at one end was a gas station. Kira walked over to the pumps and then inside. There was no one. Of in the distance she noticed a church.

_I'm not one for religion _she thought to herself.

The church door was old but in good condition. It was slightly ajar when Kira reached it and with her hand gently widened it and walked in. At the front of the church was a man. He was at the altar starring out at the audience. He spotted her and gestured 5 minutes with his hand. Kira walked outside and a few minutes later the man came through the church door.

"Hi there, how can I help?" He had a warm smile and seemed friendly. Kira smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Kira. I was wondering if there was a motel or a vacant room anywhere around?"

"The name is Bo." He shook hands with Kira and led her away from the church.

"There's no motel, but I can offer you a room. You travel?" They had come to a halt outside the Wax Museum.

Kira didn't know how to respond and hesitated.

"Yeah I travel." She straightened her hair and dropped her bag.

"I'm just finishing a prayer meeting, I could meet you after?" He seemed warm and gentle. Kira became more comfortable and began to look around her.

"That would be good; I'm just going to explore the museum if that's open? It's a beautiful town you live in"

They said their goodbyes as Kira walked to the entrance of the museum. Bo watched her enter and walked away grinning to himself.

The museum was completely made of wax and Kira entered the main hall. Figures had dust collecting on there bodies, but to Kira they looked ever more real. She walked through to the main room where even more figures stand and sit in very different clothes.

Vincent had been working on the last victim of his brother's slaughter. He heard the creaking above him, assuming it was his brother, carefully replaced the sheet that covered the wax figure. He went to the bottom of the stone staircase, covered in slowly glowing candles. He walked up into the dining room of the museum. That's when he noticed the girl through the tiny wax window.

_She was beautiful_

Vincent had been watching this girl, studying the wax figures. He couldn't work out if it was fear that made her continue or admiration for his work. This girl had long brown hair that waved around her waist. Her skin looked soft and her eyes emerald green. She wore a blue top that tightened at the waist and black tight jeans. She looked beautiful. A ruby necklace lay against her chest, hanging beautifully.

Vincent didn't have his mask on and tried to hide behind the glass screen.

_It looks to real…_

Kira's hand reached out to the wax figure and gently stroked its face slowly. Behind her came a roaring crash as Vincent ran towards her, brandishing a blade. In one quick motion Kira dove to the left, sliding on the red rug that covered the floor. She turned to lay on her back as Vincent looked down at her. His face was hard like stone and his eyes dark behind his wild hair. A small scar came down the right side of his face, but Kira wasn't fazed. Vincent continued to stare, and then almost half heartedly raised the blade above him.

"WAIT! - I wasn't going to damage your wax I swear! Look!"

From her jean pocket she pulled out a doll made from hair. It was shaped like a tiny elf and was wrapped around in ribbon. Vincent lowered the blade.

_Why wasn't she screaming? His face was naked for her to see…_

"Were not that different- see?" She held the doll up for him to see and she smiled. He nodded and Kira assumed it was in agreement. He half turned away from here, stroking where she touched the wax figure. The warmth of her touch was still on a figure.

Kira watched him intensely. The urge to smile was on the surface as she watched the man tend to his figure. He turned back to face her, but his eyes averted just above her head. A crashing sound came from behind her as the world around her disappeared and went black.

_What..?_

The back of Kiras head was agonising as she tried to touch the throbbing part of her head. When she tried, a pain came from her wrists. Looking down she could see her wrists had been bound as she lay in a dentist chair. The room around her was black apart from a dying light bulb above her. It swung and made her head spin. As she panics, her hand is desperately trying to reach into her pocket. Moving her leg closer, she can't find her doll. She begins to panic even more, all her means of comfort gone.

_I must have dropped it when I was knocked out_

She began to struggle, throwing her head back and arching her back. The door at one side of the room creaked open. Kira became dead still and laid her head back. Bo walked into the room.

"Welcome to the land of the living." He placed a hand on her hair and began to stroke, while he smiled down at her. Kira's heart was racing, but refused to show weakness in front of him. Kira can't speak as an old dish cloth is gagging her.

Bo leans down to her lips and gently kisses her, but Kira shakes her head free. He runs his thumb over her lips and smiles.

"Ssshh now"

Bo turns away from her and leaves the room, whistling as he does.

Tears threaten to run down Kira's face as she struggles about in the chair. Her head burns and her legs and arms become tired. A sound from the door makes her halt, as the wooden door slams open…

Vincent walks in without looking at her, carrying a rusty tool box. He reluctantly empties the tool box onto the table and turns to her. Kira faces the other way as tears cover her cheeks. Vincent slowly moves towards her and Kira flinches when the gag is removed.

Something soft tickles her fingertips and as she looks down she realises it's her doll. The soft brown hair and the velvet ribbon cause her to break down. The tears fall softly from her face. Vincent carefully removes the wrist ties leaving Kira's hands mobile.

Standing in the corner of the room, he watches her intently. She begins undoing the ribbon, letting the hair fall into her other hand. She bunches it together and ties it in 7 knots. Wrapping it over in itself, she begins performing gymnastics with her hands like tiny men dancing. After a few minutes she takes the ribbon and covers the hair so the doll becomes a tiny red dog. A few stray hairs stick out from between the ribbon but she grips it tightly for comfort.

Vincent looks away as he begins to tidy his tools, laying them carefully when Bo walks back into the room, whistling a completely different tune. His tune stops when he sees the tiny dog, enclosed in Kiras hand. He turns to Vincent and grabs his shoulder to turn him around. He gestures to the tiny dog…

"Whats that? Is that some kind of new hobby? Making tiny animals?" Bo pokes at Vincent while he speaks. All Vincent replied was a shrug of his shoulders, the wild mane of hair hiding his face.

"It's mine, actually. I made it" Kira spoke clear, upset by how Bo was treating his brother. She tried to sound brave, but her voice only croaked.

"Where does the hair come from?" Bo tilts his head, his northern accent making the remark sound sarcastic.

"A family member… My dead cousin to be precise" Kira spoke calmly thinking back to the day she began weaving.

"You killed her?" Bo took a step forward to her, placing a hand on her head and stroking her like a dog.

"No…But I asked for a lock of her hair" Kira spoke shyly- uncomfortable with Bo touching her. Bo's grip became tighter and starts knotting in her hair.

"Your just like us aren't you baby?" He began taunting her. "You like the dead side of life…and you don't care how you get it either"

"Us?" Kira became confused and began yelping out as the grip in her hair become ever more agonising.

"Me and that freak, Vincent"- _So his name is Vincent then…_

Kira's thoughts where short lived as he yanked back on her hair.

"You…" Kira gasped through the pain. "… and your brother are nothing alike… He has talent and you're just a mindless bully." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

Bo raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Kira let out a yelp before grabbing the top of his hand, trying to release her hair.

Vincent threw his tools across the room as Bo came to a halt. He watched his brother before releasing Kira. He smiled and stroked her face before leaving, taking one last glance at both of them.

Kira turns her face away, the tears rushing from her eyes. She can feel the throbbing in her cheek as it begins to swell. She turns her face to Vincent who has his back to her. She studies him, as he turns around. He holds a bowl of water and places it next to Kira on the chair. Vincent searches his pocket and brings out a cloth. He takes hold of her face, firm but softly. He doesn't look at her. He looks down at what he's doing then into her watery eyes. He washes her face carefully, taking the sting away from her cheek. She smiles a watery smile and lets him tend to her. He has a mask on this time and his face is hidden by a dark mane of hair.

Vincent begins untying the belts that bind her legs, as Kira slowly sits up. He allows her to finish wetting her face with the water, while he bows his head and stands by her.

"Vincent?" Vincent doesn't look up, but nods when she speaks.

"Remove your mask…Please?" He shakes his head and goes to turn away, but Kira grabs his hand and holds it. He pulls away and stands with his back to her. Vincent raises his hands and then turns around with his mask on the tool desk. He expects her to scream or to flinch but she smiles at him, holding out her hand.

_Why aren't you screaming? _Vincent stands stunned for a few minutes, and reaches out to her, slowly moving towards her.

Kira watches as he lays her back in the chair and begins stroking her hair, moving it back into place. Kira lets him stroke her, grateful for the kindness after his brother took a swing at her.

Vincent closes his eyes as he feels how soft her hair is. Her cheek is getting redder, but she's beautiful to him…

Kira slowly sits up, and studies Vincent. He runs his fingers through her hair, almost like the human brush. She tilts her face up to his and their lips touch….

In almost and instant, Vincent is alert. He keeps his lips there for a few moments before pulling away. No one has ever touched him like that. He had never been so intimate and his heart raced. No one ever touched a freak.

_Her lips where so soft… _His mind almost groaned as he thought about the intimate moment. Vincent moves his head just and inch towards Kira's when the cellar door had begun slamming open.

Bo had already reached the bottom of the cellar stairs when Vincent had moved away. He retreated to the corner and watched his older twin starring at them both. A wide grin came across his face. He moved over to his younger brother and stood in his face.

"Oi you freak! Do you really think this girl would be interested in you? She only wants her freedom. So she forced herself to kiss you didn't she?" Vincent didn't look at his brother, but clenched his fists. He grunted as he turned away from his brother.

Kira grew angry at Bo and tries to stand on weak legs.

"You leave him alone. If anyone's the freak mate. It's you!" Kira manages to stand, but her legs are weak and her balance is off.

"Kill me all you want. But at least I got to share a moment with Vincent before a freak like you ruin everything"

Bo's face drops and his eyes narrow. He realises that she's serious and looks from his brother to the feeble girl that stands before him. Vincent moves to stand in front of Kira.

They are all silent, just starring at each other when there are loud creaks above them.

"Looks like we got some visitors" Bo says as he looks at the ceiling. His glare turns to his twin and Kira.

"If you want this girl as some kind of pet, then fine do what you want…Freak" He throws tools across the room, before replacing his cap and putting on a smile. He walks to the staircase and up.

In the second he's gone Kira's legs collapse, as Vincent tries to steady her. He lifts her with one arm and lays her on the chair. He makes her raise her head without saying anything, only doing.

He feels the back of her hair and slowly rubs it for her. Kira looks around the room, the warmth of Vincent's fingers soothing her aching head. Her arms begin to pimple with Goosebumps as she tries to huddle up.

In one swift movement, Vincent had removed his over cloak and gentle places it around her shoulders. Kira knew this was new to him and clearly unsure about his actions.

Leaning against his chest, he slowly wraps his arms around her.

A thud sounded from above them and a few minutes later a bloodied Bo came thundering down the stairs. In his hand were a few handfuls of blonde hair. He threw the hair onto Kiras lap and eyed his brother.

"If that girl wants to stay here she better be willing to kill…" Bo looks to Kira and grins, standing before her in bloodied clothes.

"Fine… If that's what it takes" Kira gave a glare then resided to lean against Vincent.

"Right I got a few pretty girls bleeding over the floor…come help me" He thunders back up the stairs as Vincent goes to the table and picks up a sharp blade.

"Vincent?"

Vincent looks at Kira, comfortable with having her nearby. He walks over to her as she kneels on the chair; to be level with him. Her hands push away the hair from his face. She traces his lips with her fingers as she leans in.

There lips touch and she can't help but smile as she does. Vincent moves his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Vincent?" She touches the blade, signalling that he better get moving…

"Come back soon, and then you can show me where I'm living… I love you"

She lies back in the chair, as he turns to walk away. Stopping before he begins his descent he looks back at his beauty. In a hoarse but deep voice he replies to her…

'_I love you to'_


	2. Chapter 2

The evening sky had settled in its place above the quiet little town as Vincent Sinclair emerged from the Sinclair house. His boots thudded as he walked over to the truck where Bo was waiting.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Bo smirked at his brother who began sharpening his knifes.

"Now don't tell me, you wanted to see Kira before we left right? What makes you think she wants a freak like you?"

Vincent shrugs off the taunts from his brother as he stalks around the back of the truck, placing his satchel of tools in the back. Bo follows him, his cap low over his eyes.

"A girl says she loves you and you're all loved up. Well let's see how she kills eh boy?"

Bo throws open the truck door and climbs inside as Vincent closes up the back. From behind him, the distant sound of woman's boots against the gritty dirt track drew his attention. In the pale moonlight he could see her approaching. She had pale skin that lightened in the moonlight. Her long wavy hair was the perfect shade of brunette. Against her pale face, her emerald eyes glistened in the moonlight. A black leather corset only sharpened her curves as her blades sat in their cradle on her hips. She wore black tight trousers and black cat boots. She was dressed to stalk. Around her came a black cloaked hood that allowed her to disappear into the background of any evening dusk.

Vincent bit his lip behind the mask and his hands grew into fists. He had never wanted someone so much. His heart raced just like it did when he killed. He tilted his head at her, just as he did when he was about to kill. Kira smiled at him, as she placed herself under his arm. Vincent was taken aback at such open displays of affection. He grunted as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was so strong compared to her. His fit build meant he could easily lift her, and play with her. But he was delicate with her as if she was a fragile wax figure.

"Vincent baby, take this" Kira handed him two dragon blades. They where carved like a Japanese dragon and where sharpened to cut through almost anything, even bone.

With a small kiss to his wax lips she strode off to the front of the truck. Bo whistled at her, watching her ass as she walked away.

"Well Vince, looks like we got ourselves some meat" Bo laughed as Kira narrowed his eyes and walked off in the direction of the gas station.

There where screams, blood and struggling. But she had done it. Kira dropped the blade and looked down at the bleeding bodies. Their fingers where clenched into fists as they died fighting. The thrill had gone as Kira stood alone in the wax museum. It didn't feel the same without Vincent. She reassured herself that he would be back soon, with the awfully rude Bo. Kira knew how to handle Bo. When she settles in, he will learn how to behave.

Kira walked down the cellar stairs to Vincent's work shop. She didn't feel like walking back to the Sinclair house and stood starring at every part of the equipment. After removing her clothes, Kira stood under a single rusty shower pipe. It was the only pipe that ran water, instead of wax. Kira bathed in the running water, as it ran down her naked body, engraving itself into every pore in her skin.

Towelling her body dry she noticed the bed in the corner. The sheets where mangled, and a grey sweater lay on the pillow. It was Vincent's. Dropping the towel she climbed into the bed and wrapped the sweater around her. Her eyes began to close as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Vincent prodded at his mask, moulding the wax back into place. Stupid bitch had decided the scratch at his mask. His anger died when he thought about the beauty waiting for him when he returned.

"Fuck Vincent, have you seen her kill?" Bo pointed to the bloody bodies on the floor. His face had widened into a grin.

Underneath the wax mask, Vincent smirked. She was a born killer.

After Bo and Vincent dragged the bodies down to the cellar, Bo noticed Kira. He leant in to his brother and whispered in his ear. "Get in their Vince… How often do freaks get some meat?"

Vincent shoved his brother away from him as Bo left the workshop.

Vincent studied Kira, asleep with his sweater. In an instant, he knew she felt something for him. She loved him. Slowly and careful he removed his clothes. His muscular body stood above her as his wild face watched her sleep. Carefully he climbed into the bed, as her naked body touched his. Vincent bit his lip as he studied her naked body under the sheet.

Vincent felt her stir and watched as her eyes fluttered. He attempted to remove himself from the bed but Kira, through her tired eyes, grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. Removing his mask, they began there exploration of each other.

Natural instinct took over and their lips collided. Vincent's rough lips where hard against Kira's as they fought with each other. Vincent's lips moved down her throat to her breasts. They where firm and her nipples erect, waiting for his lips. Vincent bit them hard as she bucked against him. Their moans mingled with each other as Vincent took over. Kira kissed him again hard as she opened her legs. Passion and lust threw them together as their bodies heated. Her nails dragged into his back as she felt him pleasure her with his fingers. He began to use his tongue while she watched, with her heart pounding. Moments upon moments they bit and touched each other. They sucked and kiss as they explored each other. Vincent finally entered her as she felt her whole body shudder with the pleasure. He grunted above her, his hair hiding them both.

Vincent finally gave a shudder with a long groan. He rolled off Kira and returned the mask to his face. Kira stroked his wax cheek and smiled.

"I prefer you without it Vince"… He shook his head as he pulled her onto him. She didn't resist as his strength over powered her. She lay on him like that until she fell asleep. Vincent lay there for a few hours, listening to her sleep. After a small nap, he removed himself from her grasp and began work on the next wax figure. He took one more glance back at the sleeping beauty in his bed and smiled beneath his wax mask.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vincent! Vincent where the hell are you freak?"

Bo stormed down the stairs, where Vincent stood over the groaning wax figure. Vincent raised his head and looked at his brother through his wax mask.

"I heard you and Kira last night. And every other night for the last 3 months. Don't think I aint gunna go nothing"

Bo chucked his cap onto the table and stared at his brother. He watched Vincent work the wax over the face of the wax figure as it groaned in agony.

Vincent shrugged in response to his brother. Bo walked over to the bed. The bed sheets where coiled in on themselves as red lace underwear set lay sprawled about the mattress. Bo turned and kicked the table where blood stained knifes collected dust.

"You can't keep a girl down here. You'll take the room at the house at the back. I aint gunna listen to you during the night, so you take the back room. Don't want little miss up there moaning now do we?"

Vincent chuckled to himself as he thought about Kira's attitude towards Bo. They argued and argued. But they were play full with each other.

Vincent nodded in reply as Bo left the room.

"And by the way, Lister has seen some campers off the dirt track so be prepared" Bo called back over his shoulder as he walked up into the House of Wax. On the way up he passed Kira. She was wearing denim shorts with a red blouse and red converse. Giving him an evil smile she walks past him down to see Vincent.

The room was dark and the only source of light was the burning candles that covered every bare surface. Vincent stood next the table, smoothing the hot wax over the groaning victim. His wild hair covered his wax mask, as he barely noticed Kira's arrival.

Slowly she places herself on the bed, seated in the corner. Vincent glances for a second, his expression hidden by the wax mask. Kira began sharpening a nearby knife slowly, watching Vincent. He raised his head slowly, only his eyes showing any movement behind the mask. Slowly he placed the paintbrush into its pot and came around the table. He glanced down at his clothes and took a step back, but Kira spoke to him.

"Vincent… You're handsome…Now come on…"

Kira moved herself back onto the bed, lying against the old worn pillows. Under his mask, a small smile traced itself over Vincent's face. Slowly he began to kneel on the bed as Kira pulled him on top, guiding him into her favourite positions…

As Kira dressed herself, Vincent watched her carefully. His mask was propped on the table beside him, so Vincent watched her from the curtain of his hair.

Once Kira had finished she bent over and kissed Vincent's lips slowly. His hands gripped the back of her hair, almost willing her to come back to bed. He did this whenever he wanted her. She had her own ways of attracting Vincent. Kira sharpened a knife, almost as if to say she wanted him. That was her way.

From above them, the sound of footsteps sounded as they listened to Bo, talking to strangers.

"Show time" Kira waved her hands and twinkled her fingers almost like she was about to perform.

At the same time, they both stood with a knife in their hand. Kira choose a long slender blade with the sharpness to cut through bone. Vincent had his favourite weapon. His two dragon blades, where made from bone and hand carved.

Kira ascended the stairs, the blade out of sight. Vincent lagged behind her waiting.

Two women, who looked about thirty stood in front of Kira. One had red hair that was cut short into a pixie cut and had been spiked. She wore a black tank top and cut of jeans. Her friend was blonde and was dressed in a pink blouse and black jeans. The red head turned to Kira when she saw her approaching and glared at her. Bo followed her glare and moved himself to stand by Kira.

"This is my brother's girlfriend Kira. She helps out with the wax work" He placed his hand on the bottom of her back and smiled at the two girls. The blonde extended her hand and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and this is my girlfriend Jade" Kira shook her hand and smiled back, into those big blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, have you stopped to admire the work?"

"We broke down actually, Bo has been helping us on our way" She smiled at Bo, who nodded slightly.

He took a step away from Kira and smiled at the girls. His smile was not friendly. It was evil.

"It's a shame were gunna have to slice those pretty figures of yours and end your little journey"

It took a moment to register to the girls, before their mouths dropped. Jade grabbed Chloe's arm and began to fling her round when Vincent had hold of the Chloe's hair from behind. Kira darted forward to grab Jade, but was struck by her fist. As Kira flew back, Jade began to run into the rooms of the Museum, clueless as to where the exit was.

Vincent had already drawn the knife into the girl's head when he noticed Kira scrambling from the floor. Bo had darted after them both as Kira left a trail of blood. He heard the screams upstairs as the fight broke out…

Kira had hold of Jades hair, as she swung wildly about. Kira raised the knife in the air the brought it down to Jades throat. Blood spurted from the slit as Jades body shook. When she stopped Kira released her, before stumbling back. Bo held her by the waist, before lifting her over his shoulder. He carried her down, to where Vincent knelt, videoing his last kill. Noticing Kira, Vincent took her from Bo and carried her down the stairs. Kira groaned as blood fell from her nose, smearing down his back.

Sitting her on the table, Kira tilted backwards and forwards as the room spun. Vincent had his mask on, while he held her face to the one light bulb above her. He washed and dressed her nose and was about to kiss her lips, when Kira doubled over in agony.

"I'm fine, Vincent it's just a sickness bug ok?" Vincent grunted at her as she stood from the table.

"VINCENT…You goddamn freak, help me with these girls"

Bo called from upstairs as Kira sat on the edge of the bed. As Vincent left she picked up her diary from under the pillow and flicked through the dates. It had been 3 months since Vincent and Kira first slept together.

It's been 3 months, since her last period…


	4. Chapter 4

"Kira...Oi Kira, wake up!"

Bo shook Kiras shoulder gently and watched her eyes flutter. She gave him a weak smile as she propped herself up.

"You've been asleep for hour's babe… Go up to bed and give me the chance to kip on the sofa"

Kira rubbed the side of her head and stared into space. Bo stood above her, narrowing his eyes. He sighed before pulling her arm around his shoulder and lifting her up. The movement shook her into action as she stood upright and alert.

"Sorry Bo, yesterdays kill tired me out" Kira shook her head and began to walk towards the door.

"Whats a matter with you eh? You always seem tired." As Bo took a seat on the sofa he turned his head towards her.

"Vincent's noticed it to…"

Behind his back Kira, stuck two fingers up then walked into the hallway. Trudging up the stairs, she rubbed her belly. It had a slight bulge. A noticeable bulge.

Stopping outside her bedroom door, she listened closely. She couldn't hear Vincent. Slowly she opened the door. Pushing it shut with her foot she strode over to her bed.

Two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Kira gasped and turned her head to see Vincent in his mask. He moaned gently as he nuzzled into her neck, smelling her…Wanting her.

Kira shrugged him off and pushed away from him.

"Vincent, don't touch me for god sakes I'm not a doll"

Vincent looked at her and watched. Kira noticed that he was watching her and snapped.

"Vincent, turn away please I'm getting undressed"

He looked startled at such a request and turned away. Out the corner of his eye he looked at the mirror that hung above Kira's new dresser.

Kira began stripping off her jeans. Checking his back was turned she continued to remove her shirt.

Vincent gazed at her body smiling behind his mask. Her breasts where perk and big, and her hair draped behind her back.

His eyes moved down, when something caught his eye. Her stomach was slightly bulgy. Vincent moved his eyes away from the reflection as Kira lifted the bed sheets.

Vincent began removing his shirt as Kira lay starring at the ceiling. He climbed into bed and turned away from Kira facing the bedroom. His wild hair brushed against Kira as she sighed.

She turned to face Vincent stroking his arm. Kira knew she had offended him.

"Vincent?" Kira whispered to him softly.

"I'm sorry Vincent, it's just… I don't feel myself recently. I'm sorry"

She leant her head against his shoulder and stroked his arm. Vincent removed his mask, before turning to face her. Their lips collided as Vincent pulled her against him. Something warm and wet dripped onto his face as he looked down at Kira startled.

Tears flooded her face as she wept. She shook her head as she began to speak, but choked on her words. Vincent knew what she wanted and nodded at her. He walked down to the kitchen, his bare chest muscular. Riffling through cupboards Vincent began searching for a glass.

Bo came in behind him and eyed his brother.

"She started again? Man, if she didn't have a flat tum, like she does I'd think the bitch was pregnant."

The glass slipped from his hand as Bo took a step back.

"What the fuck ya doing Vince?"

Vincent looked at his brother, before putting his head on the kitchen side. Bo stared for a second, and then he realised.

"You god damn fucker, she's pregnant… Fuck, that's why she's been like she is" He paused for a second.

"And the girls hiding it…Come on Vince, upstairs now she isn't going to be hiding this for any longer"

Vincent followed Bo up the stairs to the bedroom. Vincent's hand closed into a fist when he realised Kira was naked and visible to Bo.

"Kira, get up" Bo stared down at Kira as she pulled the covers around her.

"Vincent, get him out you cant come in here and be so rude" Kira tried to turn over when Bo grabbed her by the arm and pulled. As Kira struggled, Vincent moved over the other side and pulled her upright. Vincent pulled the bed sheets down so her belly was revealed. Bo picked her up under the arms and bear hugged her. With one arm he reached down and stroked her belly, before massaging it.

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

Kira wept as she nodded. Bo released her as she sat weeping.

Bo knelt beside her and covered her with the sheets.

"Why the goddamn didn't you say eh?"

"I was afraid ok? I…I….I didn't know what to do; I still don't know what to do. I can't do it alone"

"And you think me and Vince where gunna let you do it alone? God damn girl you really are daft aren't you?" Bo stood up and watched as Vincent picked Kira up. He sat her in his lap and held her and rocked. Kira played with knife in his pocket as she slowly stopped crying.

Bo turned to Vincent.

"I'm gunna go into town tomorrow. If she's having your baby, were gunna need some supplies for birth… Kira how many months?"

"3 or 4…I dunno"

Bo turned on his heel and left the bedroom. He nodded to Vincent. This was a small sign to Vincent. He was having a child, and Bo respected him for that.

Kira lifted her hear to Vincent and smiled. She kissed him as he moved her to lay on the bed.

"Vincent?... Love me"

She slowly slipped into deep seduction. As she felt her body melt into his, touching, moving, grinding.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent Sinclair slowly moulded the wax over the pretty red head that lay on the work table. As he smoothed the wax over her small dimpled breasts, he glanced at Kira who had spread herself over his bed, propping a book on her belly as her eyes skipped through the pages.

"It says here, that the baby would have a heart beat. A heart beat? Well I never." She smiled to herself as her hand slowly rubbed her belly.

Without his mask, Vincent smiled as he thought about his baby. He thought about Kira and his baby a lot now.

Kira's eyes glanced to Vincent and spotted the smile. At first she considered the smile, but her eyes then glanced to the red head on the table. She was pretty. Kira frowned at Vincent as she snapped the book shut.

"I could do the breasts Vincent, why don't you take a break?"

Vincent shook his head and continued. As he took one last glance up at Kira, his sight was blinded by a swirl of colour and flapping. The hard back book, smacked him straight in the face. When he tried to look at Kira, she was on her way up to the Sinclair house, leaving Vincent stunned.

Kira trudged through the quiet town, huffing to herself about the men in this town. As she passed a letter box she kicked it hard.

"All of the men around here rattle me"

She continued walking, her weight making everything harder for her.

Kira began mimicking the voice of Bo, as she recalled the first few days after telling them she was pregnant.

"No, no you aren't going to kill anymore, not at least till you pop that sucker out. You think I'm risking your baby? Yeah right girl"

Throwing open the porch door she thundered into the Sinclair house. Bo looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh how is her majesty?"

"Shut it Bo, I'm sick of you and Vincent" Kira surged into the kitchen and began throwing open cupboards. She pulled out a cartoon of milk from the battered old fridge and plumped herself next to Bo.

Bo casually glanced side ways at her.

"And what is little miss upset over this time?"

Kira shook her head and gave Bo an angry glance. There was a slight pause when Kira burst out.

"Why the hell do you guys think its ok to fantasise about a woman's breasts? Yeah women have nice plump, perk and tasty breasts but if you have a fucking pregnant lover don't stare at someone else's in the same room!" As she spoke he hit Bo on the arm.

Bo grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand.

"Hold on there, Vincent looking at the red heads breasts?" He threw her wrists back at her and shook his head.

"Pregnant bitch" He muttered. It was the last straw for Kira. She flew at him as the both rolled of the sofa on the floor. Bo placed himself above her and opened her legs. He placed her wrists on the floor and pushed his knees into her thighs holding her legs still.

He placed his lips next to her ear as they both panted.

"I wouldn't try that again. The baby wont like stress" He kissed her cheek and smiled at her as she breathed heavily.

"Vincent is an artist. He knows what looks good and knows when someone has a lot to flaunt. But it's you he loves. You can't see it? Beneath the mask Kira, your all he ever sees in those eyes"

The moment when Bo said something emotional shocked Kira. There was an awkward shuffle as the both sat back up. Bo helped Kira to her feet when Vincent came in. Bo looked between them both as he walked out the room.

"I'm gunna go see if Lister has got something for us"

Kira looked down at her bump, instead of at Vincent. She closed her eyes and wished she could fall back into nothing. When she opened her eyes, Vincent was in front his hands on her waist. He knelt down onto the floor and raised her T-shirt. With his mask, he leant into and brushed the wax lips over her belly.

"Baby…"

She smiled to the sound of his voice as she looked down at him. Kira knelt to, so they where level.

Kira leant her shoulder against his and smiled to herself. As she began to turn her face up to his, a sharp pain stabbed her stomach.

Kira crippled over as another stabbing pain attacked her stomach. Vincent was already out the door after Bo as Kira gripped the coffee table, small gasps of breath. As her world begins to spin the pains increase. Kira begins to tip as Bo and Vincent catch her arms and help her to her feet…

_There was screaming, blood and crying…_

Vincent stood watching as Kira lay sprawled on the bed in his wax workshop, her feet on Bo's shoulders as he knelt between the legs. Vincent paced the room, with a knife in his hand, glancing worriedly at Kira.

He watched as she gripped the bed sheets, screaming in agony as Bo told her to push. She began screaming for Vincent. A sign she was ready for him to be with her now.

Vincent removed his mask and took hold of her hand. Instantly the pressure on his hand began squeezing his fingers together. Bo told her to push one more time and she looked at Vincent. Her hair was tangled and her cheeks where red. Sweat dripped from her hair and her lip was bleeding as she bit it.

"Vincent….It hurts…Vincent" She puffed out one more sentence as Vincent squeezed her hand back.

The scream seemed to last for moments upon moments. To Vincent all was in silence as his mind flew into different directions. Vincent only watched his brothers face for any sign of a problem. All he saw was Bo's face turn upwards as he brought from between her legs a small pink bundle.

"Vincent! Vincent for god sakes hold the fucking baby" Bo carefully handed the baby to Vincent as he returned to Kira.

As Vincent looked down his hair surrounded the baby and him.

The baby had a small pink face and big green eyes. Its small hand reached for its dads face as it screamed and screamed. Its little pink tongue could be seen as it continued crying, continued screaming….

"She's beautiful" Bo smiled down into the basket at the sleeping baby.

"But what you gunna call her?" He glanced from Vincent to Kira.

"Me and Vincent have been talking and we want to call her Trudy…After your mother"

"Oh?..." Bo stroked Trudy's cheek, as they spoke.

"Welcome…Trudy Sinclair"


	6. Chapter 6

The crash pierced her ears as she studied the ceiling carefully. Kira had been waiting for Vincent to return with the bodies, but it seems they had escaped into the museum.

The urge to help was pulling at her heart. But she couldn't leave Trudy. Sighing to herself she sat down on the bed and glanced over the workshop.

A wooden table stood in the centre of the room. Candles lay sprawled over the room as the pipes cover the walls and spread around the sides to the generator. Massive vats of wax stand around next to the desk, where a battered computer and lamp collect dust.

"They'll catch them, they always do" She turned to the basket and smiled at Trudy.

"KIRA"

Instantly Kira's heart flew into her mouth. Bo had just screamed for her. This wasn't normal something was wrong.

Kira glanced down at Trudy before wrapping the baby in her blankets. She picked her out of the basket and held her to her breasts. Kira ran further into the workshop into the back room. It contained a smaller bed and a small bedside unit. Kira placed a Trudy on the bed and returned into the workshop. Dragging the basket into the backroom, she placed Trudy inside. It had been 3 weeks since giving birth and Kira was ready to kill.

Closing the door behind her she began to walk through the workshop and ascending up the stairs.

When she reached the museum she stopped. The heat had hit her hard and the smell of smoke filled the room. The wax was melting!

Kira sprinted through the hall and listened hard. A young blonde girl came running round the corner with a baseball bat and stood still as she watched Kira. The girl didn't know whether to attack or to ask for help. Kira smiled at her through the smoke before walking steadily towards her. The girl lowered the bat and smiled at her…

"Thank god you have to help…"

Kira took the blade from behind her back and drove it into her stomach. The girl gasped as she crippled over. Removing the blade Kira smiled at her kill.

Turning slowly she walked up the stairs, coughing as smoke filled her lungs. She doesn't have long to kill and get Trudy out. Her vision of sight was blinded as she continued walking. The floor beneath her was sticking to her as the wax melted. She took one more step and fell.

The wax was hot beneath her as she clambered to her feet. She looked behind her and there was Bo. His face was smashed to a pulp and her mouth dropped.

Kira realised something had gone wrong. She needed to find Vincent, but Trudy had to get out.

Kira slipped halfway down the stairs as the wax above her dripped onto her. Wax blocked the door to the workshop as she tugged and smashed it open. Her lungs where on fire, but the smoke was thinning as she got lower underground.

As Kira entered the workshop she stopped dead. A young man was holding Trudy in his arms. He watched Kira closely as tears began streaming down her face.

"My baby…" She held her arms out for her but the man turned her away.

"Are you with them?" He shouted at her as smoke filled the room.

"I…"

"ARE YOU WITH THEM?" The young man finally shouted just as the end of a blade entered his skull. Kira leapt forward and grabbed Trudy as she fell. They both huddled on the floor as Vincent came from the smoke. Grunting at Kira he leant down at picked them both of the floor. Trudy was crying in her arms as she was clutched to her chest.

"Vincent…we need to get out" Kira spluttered at him while they clung to each other. Vincent began pulling them both up the stairs at the workshop was filling with wax.

In the museum the walls where collapsing, as they leant against the melting wall. The floor had melted and was a pit of boiling wax. Vincent brought out his knife and began cutting into the wall. Kira stood crying and clutching Trudy. Vincent grabbed her and pushed her through a collapsing hole.

The sky was black with smoke and the stars weren't visible. Kira turned back to the museum to see Vincent climbing out the hole. He picked her up and carried Kira away from the museum.

She watched the sky above her, slowly coming into her vision was the stars. Trudy had settled to sleep in her lap as Vincent carried them further through the trees.

A small wooden shed was stood on a hill, a small distance away from the town. Vincent opened the door with his foot and put Kira on the battered sofa. Kira sat up, her arms and clothes covered in wax. She checked on Trudy and settled her in her blankets.

Vincent had gone outside and Kira followed.

He held her in his arms as they watched the yellow flames dancing in the distance as their home collapsed. She sniffled against his chest as tears ran down her face.

"Bo…He's dead isn't he?"

She could feel his head nod and she cried harder.

The sun behind them was rising as Vincent cupped her face in his hands. His mask had melted and she saw the man she fell in love with watching her back.

"Vincent…We need to go now. I know a place we can go…But we need to go"

He nodded as they stood watching the flames. Kira kissed his lips as he held her. They then stood and watched as their home burnt to the ground. But they had a new home somewhere. Together.


End file.
